To Blake, From Who?
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Blake receives a love letter and decides to hunt down who wrote it. She suspects it is a guy and goes around to each one. And yes, that includes Cardin. See how she reacts to each one.
1. Chapter 1

To Blake, From Who?

A/N: Review and Enjoy :)

Team RWBY was in their Literature class. Hunters and Huntresses not only have to learn history or combat, but to also know how to write, especially if they were to become famous one day and needed to write their own biographies. Ruby, however, was not too enthusiastic about the class in general.

"Gah! I'm so bored!" Ruby said, laying her head on her desk.

"Class hasn't even started yet." Weiss said.

"But this class is so hard! I can't get it right!" Ruby said.

"The only assignments we have been give was to write about ourselves and what we want to do as a huntress." Blake said, reading. "It is kind of easy if you think about it."

"Well it was hard for me!" Ruby said. "Only a few words can describe me and not a full page worth of words!" Ruby said.

"Like what?" Weiss said.

"Awesome, amazing, and great." Ruby said.

"And a dunce." Weiss said.

"That's something I would expect Yang to say." Blake said. "Speaking of which, what do you thin of this class, Yang?"

"Oh, I actually like it." Yang said. The others were surprised.

"You like this class?" Weiss said.

"Well, yeah. It's actually something I think I'm good at." Yang said.

"But aren't you also good at sports, fighting, handling weapons, and, of course, controlling your temper?" Weiss said.

"Ok, so this is another thing I think I'm good at." Yang said.

"And another thing I stink at!" Ruby said, with her head buried between her arms.

"Oh, you will get there sis." Yang said. "You just need to take the time to write down your thoughts on paper."

"Wow. That's actually... something pretty go for you to say, Yang." Blake said, surprised by Yang's words.

"Thank you, Blake." Yang said, smiling.

The teacher enters the classroom and everyone takes their seats. After hearing a lecture on how to properly use pronunciations and how to make a narrative essay, the teacher hands back some graded assignments for the students to know what they accomplished. Team RWBY gets their grades back, but Ruby is not please.

"See? I didn't do good." Ruby said.

"It's a B-..." Weiss said, looking at Ruby's paper.

"But isn't that bad? Ms. Goodwitch always said anything below a B is not a good thing." Ruby said. She was always well disciplined, when it came to Glenda Goodwitch.

"It's still a passing grade." Blake said.

"What did you guys get?" Ruby said.

"A, as always." Weiss said.

"Same here. An A." Blake said.

"I got an A+" Yang said, surprising everyone. "Just kidding, it's an A." She showed them the grade as proof.

"That's still really good. You really are good at this." Blake said.

"It's a real surprise." Weiss said, knowing that her team was ignoring her.

Team RWBY goes into the locker room to change out of their uniforms and back into their normal attire.

"So Ruby, do you want to do anything later?" Yang said.

"I don't know. I just want to eat some cookies." Ruby said, making Blake smile.

Blake walked over to her locker and opened it. To her surprise, an envelope fell out and when she picked it up, she noticed her name was written on it with a heart next to it. Blake tried to hide it, because she knew if her teammates found it, they would snatch it and start reading it for her. She looked around to see that Weiss was minding her own business, and Ruby and Yang were busy talking. Blake opened the envelope to find a letter inside it and she read it.

_Dear Blake,_

_If you are reading this, I wanted to tell you that I Love you, Blake. I know I should tell you in person, but I don't know how you would react to me. I've been wanting to tell you, but I don't know how, so I decided to write this letter to let you know how I feel. When I see you, my heart races, but my mind shatters it with the thought of you not being here with me. When I think of you, I see how your bow twitches, wondering what you are thinking about. Even though you are a Faunus, a former member of The White Fang, and an ordinary girl, the only thing I see is the beauty you tend to hide, yet show at the same time. You will become a huntress one day, and I want to be there with you and fight along side you. I just hope you will let me, because I would do the same for you, if you do love me. You may be wondering who I am, but I will let you find out. Who knows, I might have been around you all this time. I hope you will see me Blake. I look forward to it._

_-Unknown._

Blake began to cry as her heart was touched by the words she had just read. She didn't think she would obtain a letter, full of words with meaning and to let her know she was loved. But Blake did not know who it was that wrote it. She knew that someone was trying to let her figure it out. I was like one of her books she read, where she needed to know. She wondered if it was from a guy, or even a girl, based off of what she read, but she just had to know. Blake had looked around to see if her teammates saw her and they did not look at her. The only one that did look at her was Yang, mostly because Yang could tell Blake was looking at her and Ruby, but she did not see Blake crying. Blake held onto the letter and resumed to change into her normal outfit.

During lunch, Blake was reading as usual, but she was also thinking about who would've wrote her the letter. Team RWBY was with Team JNPR as always, and they just had one of their normal conversations. Blake began to narrow down her thoughts.

'Ok, so based on how stuff like this works, it was possibly a guy. But who would write a letter and put it in my locker?' Blake thought. 'A guy. The only guys I know would be Adam and Sun. Adam and I did work together during my time in The White Fang, but then again, he never cared about anything. He was always so persistent and always wanted to pretty much destroy anything his in way. Could it have been him? Did he have a side to him I did not know about?' Blake then thought about Sun. 'Sun. I just met him months ago in Vale, with the others. He did figure out I was a Faunus too, but then again, he was always getting on my nerves. He even didn't show much interest in me at the time, mostly because I was only Faunus he knew in Vale, and I guess now he is wanting to get closer to me. But how could a guy like him, write something like this?'

Nora was finishing another one of her stories, and Ren corrected her.

'Jaune and Ren are another set of guys I am always with. We are all good friends, but I always thought Nora and Pyrrha were practically theirs. Then again, I have never seen Ren and Nora act all lovey dovey even though you would think that would be the case. Maybe Ren and Nora are only firends and Ren might have wrote it. He does seem like that kind of guy to write something like that.' Blake looks over to Jaune. 'Jaune is always trying his best to get himself noticed. But wouldn't he write something like that for Pyrrha? Unless, he secretly likes me and is being very discreet. Maybe it was him. So that is four, but who else could it be?' Blake heard some laughter coming from a nearby table, and saw Team CRDL. 'Those guys. Cardin has been a little different since Jaune saved him. I noticed he hasn't picked on, or even done anything to Velvet, but that's not a problem anymore, thank God. But he has been apologizing to Velvet and seemed to not bully anymore Faunus and become friends with them instead. Almost like Wiess, but Weiss is a lot more better. Ugh, why am I even thinking it is him? But maybe I should really figure this out. I guess Cardin would be the last guy I would expect, but now i think I should focus on the other guys and start asking questions.'

Lunch was finished and Team RWBY headed back to their dorm. Later, Ruby, Weiss and Yang decided to go out for a bit and asked Blake to join them. Blake however said she would meet up with them and needed to make a phone call. Ruby was ok with it, Weiss was really curious, and Yang was somewhat concerned, but they left and Blake went on with her task.

"Eesh, don't they trust me anymore?" Blake said, then remembered herself running off after their White Fang incident after meeting Sun. "Oh right. It was my fault."

Blake got out her phone and began to dial Adam's number. The last time she saw Adam was during the heist on the Schnee Company train. She remembered leaving him for dead, but can't fully remember why she did that. She mostly wanted to leave The White Fang, but she knows there was something else to why she left him on the train. The other end of the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Adam said, in a deep dark voice.

"Adam..." Blake said.

"... So it's you." Adam said.

"Been awhile." Blake said.

"More than awhile. I heard you have been big with Beacon Academy and the Schnee Heiress." Adam said.

"You have been to Beacon a few times before have you?" Blake said.

"I have..."

"Then were you here recently?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's just a question."

"But I don't have an answer."

Blake thought for a moment and decided doing this over the phone would not work.

"Are you by any chance in Vale?" Blake said.

"Maybe..." Adam said.

"Then would you like to meet?" Blake said.

"... ok."

"Alright. Tomorrow, at our usual spot where we use to plan for our heists."

"Come alone."

"You don't trust me?"

"After what you did? Besides you also have a team too right? So just you."

"Fine. No tricks."

"As long as you don't do anymore." Adam said and hung up.

"He always was the dramatic one." Blake said.

A/N: Ok so you are probably wondering who wrote the note. Well, keep reading to find out, once the next chapters are up. Hope you guys like it. Review and stuff. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

To Blake, From Who?

Adam

It was morning and the students of Beacon Academy had the next two days off. Blake took this opportunity to see Adam, and figure out if it was him that wrote the letter to her. The others had gone out, but Blake was getting ready to go to Vale to meet up with Adam. Blake looked at the letter again and to her surprise, Weiss came into the dorm.

"What are you doing?" Weiss said.

"Uhhhh, nothing." Blake said, hiding the letter.

"Are you feeling ok?" Weiss said.

"I'm fine."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, right I told Ruby and Yang, but I forgot to tell you. I'm going to Vale for the day."

"You are? What for?"

"I'm meeting up with an old friend of mine."

"Is it... The White Fang?" Weiss said, awkwardly.

"Um, kind of. But don't worry, I'm no longer a part of them."

"I know that. It's just... I'm worried about you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am."

Blake looked at Weiss with total surprise. She could tell in her eyes that Weiss was really worried.

"Weiss... I really appreciate your concern, but you don't have to worry about me." Blake said.

"But we... we are a team." Weiss said.

Blake saw that Weiss seemed conflicted, but she assumed it had to do with her trying to get use to the fact Blake used to be a member of The White Fang.

"I know Weiss. And don't worry, if I am in any trouble, I will be sure to let you and the others know too. I need to go now, I will see you later tonight. Let Ruby and Yang know I left." Blake said, and smiled to Weiss.

"Please be careful." Weiss said, quietly and concerned as she saw Blake leave.

Blake had arrived in Vale. She was starting to feel slightly nervous about seeing Adam again, mostly because of what happened the last time she saw him. Blake went to a cafe, were her and Adam, along with other members of The White Fang, had gone to in order to plan their heists. Blake was about to enter, until she noticed a shadow in the nearby alley. The shadow had disappeared, and Blake followed it into the alley. Blake felt as though she should be on her guard, but she knew who it was.

"Do you always have to do that?" Blake said.

Adam had descended from the shadows and confronted Blake.

"Nothing surprises you anymore, huh?" Adam said, in a dark voice.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said.

"So why are you here?" Adam said.

"I was hoping you would tell me the same."

"... I've been in Vale to attend business with The White Fang."

"Now I'm curious. Have you been working with a human. One wearing a white suit and carries a cane around?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Is there something you know?"

"I thought you would know what goes bump in the night."

"... I am the night."

Blake was a little annoyed with Adam.

"Anyways, I am here because I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

Blake pulled out the letter and showed it to Adam.

"Yesterday, I found this in my locker at Beacon Academy. I tried to figure out who wrote it, and I wondered if it was you." Blake said, blushing a bit.

"So that's why you asked if I was at Beacon, without anyone knowing." Adam said, reading the letter.

"But, that's why I needed to know." Blake tried to gain the strength she needed and not feel like she was about freak out.

Adam continued reading it.

"So, is it you, Adam?" Blake asked.

"... No." Adam said, and Blake was surprised, yet relieved at the same time.

"It's not you?" Blake said, now curious.

"Do you think I would write something like this?" Adam said, handing Blake back the letter. "After what you did?"

"What are you getting at?"

"The way you left me for dead. All you did was just separate the train, leaving me to deal with Schnee security, while you just run off, abandoning us all."

"I didn't mean to abandon everyone!"

"... The only thing nice of you to do was to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't want any of this to happen. But since The White Fang has gotten corrupted now, I had to leave."

"And that was your decision... I'll respect that."

Blake did look surprised that Adam easily forgave her.

"But with you being in a team now, do not abandon them like you did me."

"Don't worry, it has happened before, but we took care of it."

"Besides, the only thing i love is this." Adam pulled out his rifle/sword and slashed a nearby dumpster in half.

'I remember why I abandoned him now. He always enjoyed killing and slicing things in half.' Blake thought, realizing what other reason she had to leave him for dead.

"But seeing that those words written down are meaningful, someone must really love you."

"I guess so."

"Do you know anyone else?"

"I have a few leads."

"... Then I'm sorry that I became a dead end."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll be in touch." Adam said and began to leave.

"Yeah. See you around." Blake left the area.

'Well, that was a thing. But now I need to figure out who else wrote it. Might as well pay Sun a visit, since I'm here in Vale." Blake thought and began to walk around the area.

A/N: That's it for now. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Review and stuff. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

To Blake, From Who?

Sun

After learning Adam was not the one who wrote the letter, Blake decided to go see her next suspect, Sun. Before going to find Sun, Blake pulled out her phone and sent a message to Weiss, seeing that Weiss would be the only one on her phone, while Ruby and Yang do who knows what.

_Just letting you guys know I'll be back soon. Do you need me to get anything while I'm here? _Blake wrote.

Blake waited a few seconds for a response. She got a message back from Weiss.

_Just bring back a copy of "Dust Weekly" and some cookies for Ruby. _Weiss wrote.

'Figures...' Blake thought, about Ruby wanting more cookies.

Blake then got an additional message.

_Please be careful out there, Blake. _Weiss wrote.

Blake started to wonder about Weiss' concern for her, but tried to focus on where to find Sun.

Sun was always adaptable to traveling, that he practically makes anything and anywhere his home. Blake remembered that the first time Sun came to Vale, he was sleeping in the park, mostly because he was trying to hide from the police for being a stowaway and entering Vale without a passport. Blake went to the park to see if she could find him. She looked around and then saw a set of tall trees, which made her assumed that Sun would be there, due to the fact that he is a monkey Faunus. Blake walked around, until her Faunus instincts kicked in, making her bow twitch. She looked down, as her instincts told her to, and saw a banana peel that she almost stepped on. Thankfully, her Faunus instincts saved her.

"Like I'm going to fall for that old trick..." Blake said.

"Oh... you saw right through me." Sun said, hanging from a tree.

"Do you always leave these things lying around for your own amusement?" Blake said, and Sun leaped down from the tree.

"Why not? It's classic." Sun said.

Blake looked annoyed with him, like always.

"Well then. 'To what do I ow the pleasure to seeing you here, miss Blake.'" Sun said, acting like he was sophisticated.

"Really?" Blake said.

"Hey, come on. I'm trying to be a gentleman here."

"Well, you need to work on it."

"So what brings you here?"

"Well..." Blake started to blush, and pulled out the letter and showed it to Sun.

"What's this?" Sun said, reading it.

"This was something I found in my locker at Beacon Academy. I came here looking to see who wrote. At first I thought it was an old friend of mine, but it wasn't him. Now I'm here to ask... if you wrote it."

Sun continued to read it and then his eyes grew big at the surprise.

"Well... is it you Sun?" Blake said, waiting for an answer.

"You know... I got to say, this is some love letter." Sun said.

Blake looked at him with a surprised expression, as her blushing went away.

"Too be perfectly honest, I do like you, but not like this. The first time I saw you, I was only interested because you are a Faunus just like me. And because it would be hard for humans to actually talk to me without trying to turn me in, I thought talking to fellow Faunus would be the smart decision for me."

"But... you always break the law."

"That may be, but I got to eat to live and I got to steal to eat." Sun said, handing Blake back the letter.

Blake looked at him with an irritated expression.

"I'm sorry Blake, but it's not me who wrote the letter. Besides, how could I be able to put it in your locker?"

"I kind of thought you would be able to sneak into Beacon and just put it in my locker just like that."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not me."

"It's ok." Blake said, relieved.

"But, who else do you think might have wrote it?"

"I have narrowed it down to a few more guys."

"But is there anyone you like in particular?"

"That's the thing. Most guys I hang around with, don't really make me go head over heels for them."

"Like me?"

"... Yes."

"Eh, I try..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone that can love you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. In fact, I do know this one guy who is also a Faunus and single..." Blake said, referring to Adam.

"Oh screw you." Sun said, and Blake smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Well it looks like I should get going. It's good to see you again, Sun." Blake said.

"It's good to see you too Blake." Sun said.

"Do us all a favor, a try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try. But it's a free world, y'know."

"Yeah. Whatever you say."

Blake leaves the park and goes to the store to get Ruby her cookies, and get a copy of "Dust Weekly", one of Vale's biggest magazines that keep up with celebrities and dust uses. After getting what she needed, she went back to Beacon.

'Well, now that Adam and Sun are out of the picture, I guess that leaves Jaune and Ren. I hope it's one of them, not that I actually like them or anything. Do I?' Blake thought, blushing. 'Jaune is kind and sweet, but he's too clumsy, and he always likes to test his so called charisma that he uses to pick up women. Then there's Ren, and now that I think about it, he is a lot like me. He always quite, lost in his thoughts, an expert with handguns, and he puts up with his team like there is nothing to worry about. But what I wonder is if Pyrrha and Nora are on their minds. Are they? Ugh this is so frustrating!'

Blake arrived back to the dorm, only to find Ruby studying and trying to stay awake. Weiss was getting out of the bathroom, and Yang had already fallen asleep.

"I'm back." Blake said. "Here you go Ruby." She gave Ruby the cookies.

"Thank you so much, Blake." Ruby said, already eating the cookies.

"And here's today's copy." Blake said, giving Weiss the magazine.

"Thank you. So how did it go?" Weiss said.

"How'd what go?" Blake said, trying to not let Weiss know what she did today.

"Didn't you take care of something in Vale?" Weiss said.

"Oh yeah, I met up with an old friend of mine. And I ran into Sun."

"How's he doing?" Ruby said.

"Still doing what he usually does." Blake said.

"Well, at least he's not getting you involved in anything, right?" Weiss said.

"Yeah. At least, I hope so." Blake said.

Blake gets ready for bed. After changing into her pajamas, she saw Ruby was already asleep, and Weiss was putting her things away. Blake got into her bed and laid down.

"Blake?" Weiss said.

"Yes?" Blake said.

"If there is something bothering you... you can always tell me." Weiss said.

"... Ok Weiss, I will." Blake said.

"Ok. Goodnight." Weiss said.

"Goodnight." Blake said, and went to sleep.

A/N: That's all for now. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Review and stuff. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

To Blake, from Who?

Jaune and Ren

Blake woke up the next morning and tried to get out of bed. She sat up, regaining her strength and looked around the room to see if anyone else was up. She saw the clock said 8am, which was odd for her because she usually woke up earlier, but she remembered that the students at Beacon had the day off and it was expected for most students to sleep in. She noticed Ruby and Weiss were not in their beds, nor where they in the room. Blake looked around and saw Yang sitting at the desk, going over some stuff she knew she had to finish by tomorrow. Yang turned around, sensing Blake was awake.

"Good morning." Yang said, smiling.

"Morning." Blake said, rubbing her eyes.

"When did you get back?" Yang said.

"Form Vale? I think it was after dark. You were already asleep." Blake said, getting up and getting ready for the day. "Where'd Ruby and Weiss go to?"

"Oh, they just went to take care of some stuff for Ms. Goodwitch, and I'm here trying to catch up on some assignments.

"Well that's good."

"So, what did you do in Vale yesterday?"

Blake tried to come up with what to say, seeing that she did not want her teammates to know what she's been up to, mostly because she knew her teammates would probably hunt down the one who wrote the letter like a lion hunting a deer, or something like that. She just went with what she told Ruby and Weiss. Technically it was the truth, but not all of it.

"I just went to go meet up with an old friend of mine. And I got a chance to meet up with Sun."

"Oh. Did anything interesting happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you met up with an old friend, and got to see Sun, did you do anything specific?"

"Not really. Just talked and that was it."

"Alright. Say, do you want to do anything today?"

"Well, I already made plans to see Team JNPR."

"Ok, well I'll just finish up this stuff and meet up with you later."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

Blake walked out of the dorm room and walked outside. Sure she would just walk across the hall and knock on the door, but with them also having the day off, they would probably be hanging out around the school.

'Ok. Now that I have the rest of the day to figure out how am I going to find the one who wrote the letter, I might as well get started. But now that I think about it, I might get into an awkward situation with Pyrrha and Nora. Should I tell them first?' Blake thought, and tried to imagine the possibilities. 'If I tell Pyrrha and Nora the whole situation, then maybe they would understand and let me talk to Jaune and Ren. But wait, what would they react to? If Jaune admits he wrote it because he loves me, then would Pyrrha get mad at him? Probably not, but I know she really likes Jaune, and she would probably get upset. I don't want to see her upset. Now for Ren, if he wrote it, then Nora would probably kill him, and then she would probably kill me. I know that Nora really loves Ren, because she is always by his side and he lets her be herself, but has he been bored with her?' Blake felt conflicted. She did not want to make anyone upset, because she deeply cares for her friends, but she needed to know who wrote the letter. 'Here's what I'll do, if they do tell me if they wrote it, I might as well try to work things out to where Team JNPR won't have problems because of me and nothing happens. I hope. Ugh! I can't take this anymore!'

Blake tried to calm down until she saw both Jaune and Ren walking in the courtyard by themselves.

'I guess this is my chance.' Blake thought.

Blake walked over to Jaune and Ren, and overheard a conversation they were having.

"So what do you think?" Jaune said.

"Well, I think it might work. After all, you do like her a lot right?" Ren said.

Blake began to blush, assuming Ren was referring to her, meaning Jaune might be the one who wrote the letter to Blake. But then would Ren not be it? They notice Blake walking right toward them.

"Oh, hey Blake. What's up?" Ren said.

"H-hey, guys. I'm just walking around." Blake said.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jaune said.

"I'm fine. So where are Pyrrha and Nora?" Blake said.

"They are just taking care a few things, like trying to fix a door Nora accidentally hit with her hammer. We are just getting back from the store because we needed a new door-hedge. Otherwise, Ozpin will have are asses." Ren said.

"Yeah, I hate to see how he would react." Blake said. "Listen, can I ask you both something?"

"Sure, what?" Jaune said.

Blake nervously pulled out the letter and showed it to both Jaune and Ren, who began to read it.

"I found this in my locker, and I've been trying to figure out who wrote it. And, I wanted to know if it was one of you..." Blake said, blushing.

Ren and Jaune's eyes widened upon reading the letter and hearing what Blake had to say. There was awkward silence among them.

"Well..." Blake said, unable to gather anymore words.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh... well... how did I put this..." Jaune said.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, it's not me. Sorry." Ren said.

'Thought so...' Blake thought to herself.

"Um, Blake. I- don't know how to put this." Jaune said, trying to get serious.

"Is it you Jaune?" Blake said.

"... It's not me. I didn't write this." Jaune said.

Blake got the letter back and felt like hitting and shooting things with Gambol Shroud, her weapon, because she was getting pissed off how she is still on a wild goose chase.

"But if you do find out who wrote this, could you let me know so I can try to write one for Pyrrha?" Jaune said.

"You want to write one for Pyrrha?" Blake said, surprised, yet not so surprised.

"Yes." Jaune said, smiling.

"I would like to write one for Nora too. After all, I do love her." Ren said.

"Love who?" Nora said, out of nowhere.

'DUWAAAAA SHIT!' Blake, Jaune, and Ren thought at the exact same time.

Blake, Jaune, and Ren looked to see that Pyrrha and Nora came out of nowhere, and they were practically scared to death to see if the two heard them or not.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha said, curious.

"Uhhh, we, uhhh..." Jaune said.

"Blake is trying to figure out who wrote her a love letter." Ren said.

"Awww, that's so cute." Nora said.

"You got love letter? What does it say?" Pyrrha said.

Blake showed her the letter, seeing that she had no idea what to say at this point.

Pyrrha and Nora read it and they both began to blush.

"That's so romantic." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, it is." Jaune said, thinking about how he can write something like that for Pyrrha.

"But what were you guys talking about just now?" Nora said.

"Well, I was wondering who wrote it too, so I could... write one for you." Ren said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ren... you love me?" Nora said, blushing.

"Yes. I love you." Ren said.

"REN!" Nora yelled and leaped into his arms, kissing him.

'Saw that one coming.' Blake thought, smiling.

"I was wondering who wrote it too so I ca- I mean uh!" Jaune said, realizing he was saying what was on his mind.

"So you can what?" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah Jaune. So you can do what?" Blake said, smiling trying to help, but from Jaune's perspective: make it worse.

"Write you one." Jaune said.

Pyrrha blushed and kissed Jaune.

"I'd like that." Pyrrha said.

'Well, at least I helped improve a team's relationship.' Blake thought feeling proud.

"So Blake, have you thought of anyone else who might have wrote it?" Ren said.

"I did think it was two guys I know, but they both said they didn't do it, nor did they even feel that way toward me." Blake said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Pyrrha said.

"And then I thought Jaune and Ren would know someone, or at least one of them wrote it. But in the end, it was neither." Blake said.

"You thought Ren or Jaune wrote it?" Nora said, suspecting Blake.

"It was just a hunch. I've been trying to figure out my secret admirer for the past two days now, and still nothing." Blake said, feeling disappointed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out soon." Pyrrha said.

"But if you narrowed it down, who else do you think wrote it?" Jaune said.

"Well, I been thinking it was a guy, and there are only a few guys I know including-" Blake paused then froze for a moment.

"Blake?" Pyrrha said.

Team JNPR looked at her and it looked as if she had fainted standing up. She was lost in one thought that terrified her. There was only one guy she knew, meaning it was possibly the one who wrote the letter to her.

"Cardin." Blake said.

"...EHHHHHHHH?!" Team JNPR said, surprised.

A/N: And the chapter stops here, for now. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Review and stuff. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

To Blake, From Who?

Cardin

Blake managed to regain consciousness, even though she never fell over or actually fainted. She realized Team JNPR was still in front of her, questioning what she had just said.

"Did you just say, Cardin?" Jaune said.

"Y-yes." Blake said, feeling light-headed.

"Why on earth would you think it's him?" Pyrrha said.

"Well, I only know a few guys, and Cardin is the last guy I know. I almost thought it was him, but I didn't think so. Now with him only left, he might be it." Blake said.

"How do you feel about it?" Nora said.

"I feel like throwing up, yet I feel like I need to know anyway." Blake said.

"But you are a Faunus too, right?" Jaune said. "You seen what he does to Velvet sometimes."

"But thanks to you, he has been different lately." Blake said.

"She's right. When you saved him, he has been a little more like he does have a heart." Pyrrha said.

"Since when?" Jaune said.

"I have noticed he barely picks on Velvet anymore, mostly because he looks like he's afraid what might happen. I'm guessing he thinks you might step in or something, but Cardin has not been himself though." Pyrrha said.

"I agree. He has acted different." Ren said.

"So, getting scared because of an Ursa might have traumatized him in a way?" Jaune said.

"Looks like it." Ren said.

"Then... it could be him?!" Blake said, slightly freaking out.

"Well if it is, well back you up." Pyrrha said.

"We can finally break his legs!" Nora said.

Blake almost had tears of joy, even though is wasn't necessary, but knowing that she has friends that care for her, made her happy.

"Ok. I'll talk to him, but you guys will back me up if he acts up." Blake said.

"Deal. But don't try to break his legs Nora." Ren said.

"Awwwww." Nora said, disappointed.

"We'll be right behind you." Pyrrha said.

"But what about your team?" Jaune said.

"They don't know anything, but I think it's best if they find out later, once I find out who wrote the letter." Blake said.

"Ok, then let's get going." Jaune said.

Blake and Team JNPR walk around the campus to find Cardin. Usually, they know he and Team CRDL would be somewhere being bullies or just acting like they are more superior than any other team. However, after the Ursa incident in the forest of Forever Fall, team CRDL has changed its ways, and even the students of Beacon Academy question it from time to time. They find Cardin and his teammates eating a laughing.

'Ok. Well, it looks like this is it. I just need to talk to him. But what if it IS him?' Blake thought. 'Ok let's think for a moment. If it is him, how would I feel? The letter did struck me emotionally. Plus if I try to look at him without that asshole personality of his and picture him being more polite, generous and caring. He does kind of look hot.' Blake began to blush. 'GAHH! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! Ok focus now! If it is him, I'll think about the positives after. Ok, let's do this.'

Team JNPR decided to keep their distance, but still have their eyes on Blake.

Blake then approaches Team CRDL, who are surprised to see Blake.

"Can we help you?" Cardin said, in a sarcastic way.

"Can I speak with you for moment. Alone." Blake said, calm yet aggressive.

There was some awkward silence, and Team CRDL laughed.

"You want to talk to me?" Cardin said, still amused. "Fine. I can spear a few words."

Cardin gets up and he and Blake walk away from the other guys.

"So, kitten. Mind if I call you that?" Cardin said.

"Fine." Blake said, not liking the situation already.

Cardin and majority of Beacon by now know that Blake is a cat-Faunus, so she was expecting people to call her that.

"What is it that you need to say." Cardin said.

"Look, this may sound very strange, but here's the thing." Blake pulls out the letter, yet again, and shows it to Cardin. He reads parts of it and Blake continues. "You see, for the past couple of days, I've been trying to figure out who wrote me this love letter. Long story short: I've been hunting down the guy who wrote it, and after reaching numerous dead ends, I've narrowed it down to just one person. You..." Blake said.

Cardin's eyes widened, upon hearing Blake's observation.

"So that's why I'm here. I'm trying to ask if you were the one who wrote this." Blake said, blushing yet scared at the same time.

Cardin was quiet for the moment and he was somewhat surprised.

"And... what if I did write it." Cardin said, putting his hands on his head.

Blake's eyes widened and she felt like panicking.

'Oh My God! What the-. Is it really him?!' Blake thought.

"What...?" Blake said.

"I said, what if I did write the letter for you?" Cardin said, looking at Blake.

"I don't know. That's why I need to know if it was you or not. So which is it?"

"Do you think that if I wrote it, you would like me?" Cardin said, obviously dodging the question.

"I don't know! Maybe?" Blake said.

'What the fuck am I saying?!' She thought.

"So you would?" Cardin said, smiling.

"Look, I don't have time for this! Did you write this or not?!" Blake said, steamed up.

"If you must know... I did not write it." Cardin said. "But to be honest, I actually kind of like you." Cardin blushed.

"What?!" Blake said, surprised.

"WHAT?!" Team JNPR said, as they were eavesdropping the whole time.

"You like me?" Blake said. "How is that even possible?" Blake said, blushing.

"Well, you are pretty. You can also fight very well. And you are also cute,even though you are a Faunus." Cardin said.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Blake said.

"It means that even though you guys think I don't like Faunus, I actually like you." Cardin said.

"But what about Velvet?" Blake said.

"What about her?" Cardin said.

"She's a Faunus just like me, yet you bully her around all the time. Why?" Blake said.

"I don't know. It just happens." Cardin said.

"Just happens?!" Blake said. "You really are an idiot. You say you like me, but you will still pick on Faunus?!" Blake said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cardin said.

"Oh I don't know... Stop picking on Faunus?!" Blake said.

Cardin grew silent, thinking about what to say.

"If you really like me, then try to be more kind and caring to Faunus, and even everyone else for that matter!" Blake said.

"... Fine." Cardin said.

"You really should try- wait what?" Blake said, confused.

"I might as well take your advice. Now that I think about it, Schnee is close friends with you and you are a Faunus. So maybe if you guys can get along very well, then maybe I can too." Cardin said.

"So just like that, you can change?" Blake said.

"Have you ever had a near death experience with an Ursa?" Cardin said.

"No. I kill them." Blake said.

"Well, in that case, I might as well try to change. Sorry if I wasn't the one who wrote that. But if you ever need to get together with someone, you know where to find me." Cardin said, acting like a big-shot.

"Ok." Blake said. 'I'm so glad you didn't write that letter, you bastard.' Blake thought.

"Alright. Well, see you around." Cardin said.

"Yeah. See you later." Blake said, walking away smiling.

Blake meets up with Team JNPR.

"So, that was something." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. But I'm glad that it wasn't him." Blake said.

"Can we still break his legs?" Nora said, and everyone looks at her. "Right, sorry."

"But now, this means I've reached a dead end. I may never know who wrote the letter." Blake said, feeling upset.

"It's ok Blake." Jaune said.

"It's not ok!" Blake yelled. "I've been trying to figure out who wrote the letter, and I can't figure it out! All I want to know is who really loves me and was able to write it. But now that I can't seem to find the one, I don't know what to do!"

"What's the matter, Blake?" Weiss said, out of nowhere.

'OH SHIT!' Blake thought, upon hearing Weiss' voice.

"What's going on?" Weiss said.

"Well Blake is-" Jaune said, but he is hit by Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha whispered to Jaune.

"We should probably go now. We'll see you guys later." Ren said, and Team JNPR leave.

Blake looks at Weiss and does not know what to do at this point.

"What's going on?" Weiss said, curious.

"Nothing." Blake said. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Weiss said.

"I said everything's fine!" Blake said, making Weiss look uncomfortable.

Blake realized her small outburst is a result of the letter getting to her.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Blake said.

"Blake, what has been bothering you?" Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Blake said.

"For the past couple of days, you have been acting strange. Going to Vale, acting so secretive with Team JNPR, and even talking to Cardin."

"You saw that?"

"Kind of. But what has been going on? I have been worried about you lately."

"I appreciate it. But..."

"Just tell me."

Blake decided to go ahead and show Weiss the letter. Weiss looks at it for a few seconds, and then looks in another direction.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Weiss whispered to herself.

"What? You knew about this?" Blake said, hearing Weiss.

"Well..."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I was telling you to talk to me if you had problems. And this is kind of what I meant."

"What do you mean."

"Oh come on! You went to Vale to look for the one who wrote it did you? And you said it was someone you knew from The White Fang. I almost thought you were going to get into some trouble, especially if you ran into Sun afterwards."

"Why wouldn't you just tell me that you knew about the letter?"

"Because I'm not-" Weiss paused, and grew silent.

"Not what?" Blake said. "Weiss, please tell me what you know. Because I need to know."

Weiss nodded and then she spoke.

"I'm not suppose to tell you, because I know who wrote it."

A/N: Now we get to stop here. Sorry for the wait, with it being a holiday weekend and all. Anyway, the next part will be the last. See how it's going to end. Review and Stuff :)


	6. Chapter 6

To Blake, From Who?

The One.

A/N: This is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Weiss had told Blake she knows who wrote the letter. Blake felt as if she had made it to where she had finished a certain task, but was yet to say she was done. She needed to know more, and Weiss held all the answers that could really help Blake out.

"You knew who wrote this for me?" Blake said, blushing.

"Of course I do." Weiss said.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Then, can you tell me?" Blake said, slightly annoyed.

"That's the thing. I'm not suppose to tell you." Weiss said.

"But why?" Blake said.

"Because I can't!"

"Weiss, if you don't tell me who wrote this, then I'll... I'll... I'll tell everyone your in love with Cardin!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Did you know Faunus can shout louder than a megaphone?" Blake placed her hands around her mouth, while staring at Weiss, in order to show that she was ready to shout at the top of her lungs. Weiss looked like she was about to panic.

'1...' Blake thought, waiting for Weiss to answer. '2... 3!' Blake inhaled.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! DON"T!" Weiss begged, and Blake lowered her hands.

"So who is it?" Blake said, arms crossed.

"... I won't give you a name, but I can at least tell you why." Weiss said, blushing because she is worried Blake will resort to Cardin again.

"Fine." Blake said, waiting for an explanation.

"The one who wrote the letter to you, did this for a reason." Weiss said.

"Reason? The letter says that someone loves me. Why would it have another reason?"

"It does say the person loves you, but it is also for you to experience something."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know that book that you always say is your favorite?"

"You mean Ninjas of Love? Yes. What about it?"

"Haven't you noticed something?"

"What?"

Weiss face-palmed.

"Ok, what is the story's plot?" Weiss said.

"It's about a girl ninja searching for love, because of... a letter she got!" Blake said, feeling dumb that she didn't see it before.

"See? The letter does express the love for you, but it was also suppose to make you relive your favorite book."

"It was?"

"To be honest, I actually did think it was really romantic. But seeing that you had to relive it, I was getting worried about you."

"It all makes sense." Blake said, realizing the story and her experience. "The girl ninja thought it was someone she knew, but in the end, she changed a few lives."

"And did you change a few lives?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I did make amends with an old friend of mine, Adam, I got to be friends with Sun, helped Team JNPR's love life, and got to change Cardin's ways."

"You helped Team JNPR's love life?" Weiss said, curious.

"Jaune is in love with Pyrrha and Ren is in love with Nora. I pretty much got them to confess, in a way."

"Huh, that's cool."

"But if all of this was for me, then who wrote it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Weiss..."

"But how did the story end?"

"She got to find out eventually, but I don't know how it's going to be with me."

"... What if I tried talking to the person."

Blake's eyes widened.

"You'd do that?"

"I think you've been through enough. But I will let you figure it how when the person tells you how they feel."

"... Ok. Thank you Weiss." Blake hugged Weiss, and Weiss hugged her back.

"Just hang in there, ok?"

"I will."

As Weiss leaves the area, Blake decided to walk around, thinking who it is.

'So this whole time, I was reliving one of my favorite books.' Blake thought. 'I'm actually happy about it, but I somehow feel irritated. Is it because of going around, awkwardly asking random people for answers if they wrote it, and all for nothing? Probably. But I did change a few lives and that's what counts. But how am I suppose to know who it is? Maybe I should have shouted Weiss loves Cardin to get her to tell me everything. Then again, she would hate my guts. What am I saying? I wouldn't do that to Weiss. But I need to know. Hopefully, I will know sooner or later.'

Blake was walking around Beacon and noticed it was getting late. The sun was setting and the school lights were coming on, to light the walkways and hallways for the students. She came across the school statue and gazed at the hunters/huntresses fighting against grimm, and thought about her first day of meeting Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. She looked at her letter and smiled at how there is someone that loves her, and then she heard footsteps. She turned to see Ruby and Yang, who were coming back from doing some activities. Blake thought about hiding the letter, but seeing how she told Weiss, who knew about it, she didn't care anymore.

"Hey Blake." Ruby said. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Blake said. "This is just something that I got from my locker."

Ruby, without thinking, snatches the letter and reads it.

'Wha- Dammit RUBY!' Blake thought, not believing Ruby was that curious.

Ruby read it and was shocked to see the results.

"Blake... Does someone love you?" Ruby said.

"Yes. At least I hope so." Blake said, looking down.

Weiss showed up to regroup with her team.

"There you guys are. What are you doing?" Weiss said.

"Somebody loves Blake!" Ruby said.

"O-Oh. Really?" Weiss said, acting like she does not know anything. She looks at Blake and tries to not admit she knew something about it.

"We need to find out who wrote it!" Ruby said, putting on her leadership face.

"Right. Listen, why don't we go back to the dorm room and talk it over... with some cookies..." Weiss said.

"OK!" Ruby said, happily. Weiss and Ruby go on ahead and Blake is about to go with them, but she looks at Yang, who is reading the letter.

"Are you alright?" Blake said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yang said. "So you got this sometime ago, and you've been looking for the one wrote it?"

"Yeah. I've been trying so hard to figure out who wrote it, but I haven't made any progress. Instead, I did change a few lives, so that's one thing to be proud of."

"That's awesome."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wait a minute." Blake said, realizing something. "I never mentioned I tried to find the guy who wrote it. How did you know?"

"What? Me? I- uh..." Yang was either trying to find her words like she would normally do, or find her words as if she was under pressure, Blake thought.

"Yang, did you know something about this too?" Blake said, feeling angry.

"I- Wait, what do you mean 'too'?" Yang said.

"Weiss knew about the letter too. She told me she knows who wrote it, and why they did so."

"She-! She told you?"

"But if you also know who wrote it, you better tell me now?!" Blake was growing furious.

"Blake..." Yang did not know what to say. "How did the letter make you feel?"

"If you must know, it... it made my heart skip a beat." Blake said, blushing. "I never really felt so loved by someone I don't know. Wait, don't dodge the question!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Ugh! I can't believe this. Of all people, you would be the last person I'd ask about this." Blake said, and crossed her arms looking the other way.

There was an awkward silence, and the two were just still standing in front of the statue. Then Blake realized something, based on what she had just said. She looks at Yang and see her smiling at her.

"Yang? You do know more about this do you?" Blake said, with some concern.

"... Because I would be the last person you would expect." Yang said.

"W-what?" Blake blushed.

Yang looked up at the statue.

"Do you see the two hunters? Whenever I see the statue, I always think of me, and you standing side by side, together. I know that you will become a huntress one day, and I hope... I can fight along side you." Yang said.

Blake grew silent.

"Yang... It's you." Blake said.

"Surprise. I did say I have always been around you. We are a team after all." Yang said smiling.

Blake felt like her heart was beating faster than her own speed, finding out that Yang was the one who wrote the letter to her.

"Yang... DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Blake said, unknowingly bursting out and overreacting.

"Eh?" Yang said, not expecting yet expecting Blake freaking out.

"I've been trying to find out who wrote the letter, and it was you this whole time?!"

"Well, yeah. And I know that Ninjas of Love is your favorite book, so I took something that was your favorite, and made it to where you could relive it. Not only that, but what I wrote, I really meant. I poured my heart and soul into that letter because I'm in love with you, Blake. I worked hard to write it, thanks to the literature class we've been taking, and Weiss caught me writing it, which is why she knew this whole time. She did talk to me that you were starting to get suspicious, but she didn't mention she also told you why I wrote it. If I had told Ruby, well... you know she can't keep a secret." Yang blushed. "I love you, Blake!"

"You did all of this for me?" Blake said.

"Yes." Yang said.

There was a moment of silence, and without stopping, Blake ran straight for Yang and kissed her. The two had kissed for what felt like an eternity. They stopped and embraced in a hug, never wanting to leg go of one another.

"I love you too, Yang." Blake said.

"Blake." Yang said, smiling.

"I can't believe I didn't think it was you."

"But did you at least have a hunch?"

"To be honest, I did. But I kept thinking it was a guy. I'm such a dunce."

"But, you are my dunce."

They both giggled. Blake was so happy that it was Yang. She was thinking about the others, wondering what might have happened. Adam would've have been too much since the train heist incident, but now she managed to fix their conflict, and became friends. Sun would have been awkward, seeing that they are both different from each other, but at least Blake did become good friends with Sun. Jaune and Ren would have been an issue, seeing that Pyrrha and Nora are in love with them, but she did improve the team's relationship. And Cardin would have obviously been a problem, but thankfully Blake changed his ways and did dodge a bullet right there. Yang was really the last person she would expect, and now that she knew Yang was the one, Blake never wanted to let go of her.

Yang and Blake kissed once more, and they both wanted to make the time last. In the end, the Ninja, found her love.

A/N: So you guys are probably saying, you saw that one coming. Well the story was to show what Blake had to go through by some life changing events. Not only her's, but changing everyone else's lives at the same time. I did add the Ninja's of Love twist in this chapter to give a good reason why Yang was the one who wrote the letter this whole time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please check out my other fanfics, especially my RWBY Abridged fanfic, which I will be adding more chapters for once Volume 2 is out. Please check it out, and review and stuff. Thanks for reading this fanfic, and I will see you in my next one(s). Thanks :)


End file.
